


я хочу знать, каково это

by JunkyPerv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Russian fanfiction, one-string, Русский | Russian, однострочник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочник<br/>Шерлок/Джон, "я хочу знать, каково это", NH!<br/>Но вопреки заявке - хумор)</p>
            </blockquote>





	я хочу знать, каково это

\- Я хочу знать, каково это, - внезапно изрекает мистер Шерлок Холмс и садится в свое кресло, напротив Джона.

Джон недоуменно приподнимает одну бровь:

\- Прости, что?

\- Это, - твердо заявляет Шерлок, делая неопределенный жест в сторону коленей Джона. А точнее, вероятно, в сторону лежащих там спиц и шерстяных ниток.

\- Вязать. Ты шутишь, - Джон уже достаточно долго живет с Шерлоком, чтобы знать, что в этом доме любое слово должно подвергаться тщательному анализу на наличие инородного смысла.

\- Я не могу на это смотреть. Напоминает мне... Они длинные, и... твердые, и...

\- Спицы? - спрашивает Джон, думая, достигнет ли когда-нибудь верхнего предела безумие-метр на Бейкер Стрит, или все это только прелюдия.

\- Ну а что, у тебя еще что-то там есть длинное и твердое? - раздраженно отвечает Шерлок (который так не любит повторять что-то дважды).

\- Ахем, - кашляет в ответ Джон.

\- Что? Оу... - отвечает Шерлок.


End file.
